X Files: Savior
by Ellian
Summary: X Files/Beauty and the Beast. What if William hadn't been adopted by a couple in Wisconsin, but instead found his way to the Tunnel community? Post 6 up.
1. Post 1

X Files: Savior.  
  
_________________episode 1.  
_________________post 1.  
  
Notes:   
- Crossover: X Files/Beauty and the Beast.   
- alternate universe/timeline after "X Files" ep "William" and "Beauty and the Beast" ep "Though Lovers Be Lost".   
- continuing classic/snd "Beauty and the Beast".  
- with a story idea but unsure how to proceed, I decided to write this as a script for the "X Files", as if I were to write it and send it in to the now defunct series, the way some Star Trek fans did with ST:TNG. I suppose it could also be viewed as a "X Files: The Next Generation" pilot ep. I've also decided to, as Babylon 5's creator JMS put it, to (paraphasing) "sit in the coffee shop and post the pages in the window". In other words - post each scene as I write it. I have a kind of "season finale" scene in my head I'm working toward, but the journey will be as much a surprise for me as for the readers.  
- warning: for those shameless X Files "shippers" and Beauty and the Beast SND fanfic fans (of which I'm both) - though this may class as both, I'm gonna let the plot guide me as to how far it goes. Hopefully I can work some scenes to satify everyone. And no, this current story DOES NOT/IS NOT SET UP TO address 3s Beauty and the Beast/Catherine's death/survival - so don't ask (yet anyway). Pretend it didn't exist.  
  
Spoilers: "X Files" series finale and "Beauty and the Beast" ep "Though Lovers Be Lost".  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I promise I'll return them when I finish playing, scout's honor, really. I even promise to glue any missing parts back on.  
  
Summary: What if William hadn't been adopted by a couple in Wisconsin, but instead found his way to the Tunnel community?  
  
INT. - SCULLY'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Scully's Apartment  
April 13, 2002  
  
PETER ALCOTT sits on the couch, examining WILLIAM. SCULLY paces nervously.  
  
PETER:He's fine, Dana. Healthy, though his pulse and respirations are a bit on the low side.   
  
SCULLY: (takes a deep breath and sits down) They've always been that way.  
  
PETER hands WILLIAM to SCULLY and picks up briefcase from the floor.  
  
PETER: (pulls papers from briefcase) I got the lab results back from what your....friend... injected into William. From what they could tell, it's a suspension of some kind of metal in water. They can't identify the exact metals or alloy, but it did show some magnetic properties.  
  
PETER hands SCULLY the papers. SCULLY looks at them, but doesn't seem to be reading; She shakes her head.  
  
SCULLY: I don't know what to do.  
  
PETER puts his hand on SCULLY's knee to comfort her.  
  
SCULLY: What if Spender's right? What if I can't protect him?  
  
PETER: (sighs) (hesitates as if making a decision) I know a place.  
  
  
cut to X FILES opening sequence/credits.  
  
INT. - middle class townhouse living room, home of the MAXWELLs  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Maxwell home  
New York City  
April 13, 2011  
  
JOE MAXWELL and his 10-year-old adopted son WILLIAM sit on the floor next to the coffee table playing checkers. WILLIAM is wearing a baseball uniform; his muddy shoes lie near him on the clean carpet. WILLIAM shows remarkable resemblance to SCULLY. Off camera, a door opens and closes.  
  
JENNY (ARONSON) MAXWELL: (off screen) I'm home. Billy, how many times have told you not to leave your shoes there? Go put them away and get cleaned up.  
  
WILLIAM: But Mooom....  
  
JENNY comes onto screen and raises an eyebrow at WILLIAM.   
  
WILLIAM: (picks up shoes and stands) (under his breath) Oh, all right. (stomps off screen)  
  
JOE: (lovingly to JENNY) Spoil sport.  
  
Off camera, the doorbell rings. FOLLOW JOE to the door. JOE opens the door to reveal CATHERINE CHANDLER. CATHERINE enters the foyer, brandishing a manilla filing folder.  
  
CATHERINE: Okay, so when the boss calls me up at 5:15 in the morning on a Saturday to do a background check on some wierdo, and then proceeds to take his kid to a baseball game, I ask myself, what can I extort out of him this time?  
  
JOE: What'd you get?  
  
FOLLOW JOE, JENNY, and CATHERINE to the living room. ALL 3 sit. CATHERINE hands JOE the folder. JOE flips through the file as CATHERINE talks.  
  
CATHERINE: The gun was unregistered, but we managed to lift some fingerprints of the stock. I had them run through NCIC and get this - they belong to one Fox William Mulder, a former FBI agent known for his unconventional theories. He was convicted of murdering on a Naval officer named Noel Rohr in Spring of 2002. But that's not the kicker - he escaped and supposedly died in an explosion in Arizona shortly after his conviction, along with his ex FBI partner, Dana Scully. There's a picture of them in there somewhere.  
  
JOE pauses, and pulls a picture from the folder. SHOW picture - SCULLY's FBI id photo.  
  
JENNY: My God, he looks like her. 


	2. Post 2

X Files: Savior.  
  
_________________episode 1.  
_________________post 2.  
  
EXT. - MAXWELL home, backyard, night  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Outside.  
  
PAN camera from treehouse down tree and to back of house, up to second story bedroom window. WILLIAM appears at window and opens it. WILLIAM reaches down and puts on jean jacket, then a backpack. He then climbs out window and down trelis. DONNIE, a boy a head shorter than WILLIAM, steps out of the shadows.   
  
DONNIE: (lowers hood to reveal a face like VINCENT's) If you were going to sneak out, you could have at least told me. We could'a planned a raid, or, or...  
  
WILLIAM: You're here now, aren't you?  
  
WILLIAM brushes past DONNIE towards the back fence.  
  
DONNIE: Where are you going?  
  
WILLIAM: A kid at the synagogue was telling a story. I wanted to see if it was true. Coming?  
  
DONNIE: (face lights up) Really? I can come?  
  
WILLIAM shrugs and reaches the back fence. He pushes one of the boards aside and looks back at DONNIE. FOLLOW BOTH through the fence to ABANDONED LOT. WILLIAM starts to walk toward the other side of the lot, pulling a flashlight from his jacket and turns it on; DONNIE follows hesitantly. FOLLOW BOYS halfway across lot, then WATCH as the disappear into the darkness, flashlight bobbing. NOISE (OFF CAMERA/BEHIND). ROTATE camera around (so its facing towards fence/MAXWELL house) to REVEAL MULDER watching the boys leave.  
  
  
  
INT. - DA JOE MAXWELL's office, day  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
2 days later.  
  
JOE: Usually I'm the one telling others that _I'm_ doing the best I can, to sit back and let the system work. But damn it, Cath, my kid...  
  
CATHERINE: Our kids, Joe. Our kids are out there, and I just keep thinking...  
  
JOE pulls his jacket off the coat rack, almost toppling it in the process.  
  
JOE: Damn it, I have to help. Police combing Above, helper and the Tunnel community Below. I just can't sit here and...  
  
FOLLOW JOE out of the office into the bullpen. CATHERINE follows.  
  
CATHERINE: Joe, wait.  
  
  
  
EXT. - Establishing shot, J Edgar Hoover Building, Washington D.C.  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Washington D.C.  
  
INT. - X Files basement office.  
  
AGENT DOGGETT works at his desk. AGENT REYES enters, looking grim. She's holding a piece of paper.  
  
DOGGETT: Three forms, filed in triplicate, just so I can get reimbursed for all those lousy cheeseburgers on that stake out last week. So much for your paperless....  
  
DOGGETT looks up and sees REYES' expression.  
  
DOGGETT: What's wrong?  
  
REYES: You know all that anonymity Dana wanted for her kid? I may not have been enough. Either way, it was just blown to whoever remembers what she looks like.  
  
REYES puts the paper on DOGGETT's desk. It's a missing persons poster - for WILLIAM.  
  
  
  
INT. - Below, FATHER's chamber  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Meeting Chamber (Father's old chamber)  
Below  
  
PEOPLE have clustered here, mostly around the center table, gesturing over maps.  
  
LUKE: No, No. We've already searched there. We should concentrate here. (gesturing)  
  
LENA: You know how the boys loved trains. We should concentrate on the around the subway stations.  
  
JAMIE: Maybe, but it also exposes the entrances here (pointing at map) and here (pointing). We should also check with...Has anyone seen Vincent?  
  
FADE TO EXT. - Central Park wooded area, night  
  
CLOSE-UP of VINCENT's face. PULL out to see that he's squatting, looking down at the ground. VINCENT picks up a flashlight and turns it to reveal a name in permanent marker - Billy Maxwell. 


	3. Post 3

EXT. - Establishing shot - Pentagon  
  
INT. -   
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Naval Intelligence  
  
BILL SCULLY, JR. sits at his desk and holds an inter-office mail envelope addressed to him. He opens it to find WILLIAM's missing person flyer. He frantically examines the envelope.   
  
SEAMAN SMITH: Sir?  
  
SCULLY, JR.: (startled) (hands flyer and envelope to SMITH) I'd like to know everything you can find out about who sent this flyer - and the boy it concerns.   
  
SMITH: (takes the papers) Yes, sir. (leaves)  
  
SCULLY, JR. sits down at desk and brings up search engine on the computer. He types in "William Maxwell" and hits enter.  
  
  
EXT. - Establishing shot, New York City docks/warehouse district.  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Industrial district  
New York City, NY  
  
INT. - Abandoned warehouse in NYC dock area. 3 cages, 3x3x3 ft. in dimension, sit in middle of warehouse. DONNIE, WILLIAM and MULDER are each in a cage. MULDER wears only sweatpants, and is heavily bruised. DONNIE and WILLIAM are unharmed and wearing the same outfits we last saw them in. It's cold enough see their breath. DONNIE is fiddling with the lock on his cage. The ware house door opens to admit a man. He walks past the camera. Camera ROTATES as he passes, REVEALING a (supersoldier) lump on the back of his neck. FOLLOW SUPERSOLDIER to MULDER's cage.  
  
SUPERSOLDIER: (bangs cage) wake up!   
  
MULDER moves slightly and moans. SUPERSOLDIER unlocks cage and pulls MULDER to his feet. MULDER hits SUPERSOLDIER in stomach. They scuffle. OFFSCREEN a cage door opens. DONNIE rushes onto screen and attacks SUPERSOLDIER. OFF SCREEN WILLIAM yells encouragement. TOGETHER, MULDER and DONNIE subdue the SUPERSOLDIER. They free WILLIAM and leave the warehouse. BOTH BOYS try get MULDER to follow, obstensively to BELOW, but MULDER over rules them and leads them in the opposite direction they were indicating.  
  
  
EXT. - Rural Switzerland, gas station  
  
FADE From PHOTO in previous scene To close shot of SCULLY's face PULL OUT to see SCULLY filling the gas tank of a beat up late model SUV. A young girl, SAMANTHA (SAMMIE), about 7 y.o., sits in the front passenger seat.  
  
"Location tag" on bottom left of screen:  
Switzerland near the French border  
  
The pump clicks, signaling a full tank. SCULLY replaces nozzle on pump and closes gas tank access.  
  
SCULLY: Sammie, sweetie, you want anything from inside?  
  
SAMMIE: No, Mom.  
  
SCULLY pays for the gas and returns to the car - to find JEFFREY SPENDER, sitting in the driver's seat, talking to SAMMIE. SCULLY slows her pace.  
  
SCULLY: Spender. Fancy meeting you here.  
  
SPENDER: You're (pause, looking at SAMMIE) children may be in danger.  
  
SCULLY: If you're trying to get me to...  
  
A black sedan pulls into the gas station.  
  
SPENDER: Get in the car! NOW!  
  
SCULLYs eyes widen, but she obeys. SPENDER peels out of the gas station. KRYCEK steps out of the black sedan.  
  
KRYCEK: (to car passenger, smiling) I wonder what scared them off. 


	4. Post 4

EXT. - Swiss highway  
  
KRYCEK, SCULLY, and SAMMIE sit in the car. SCULLY is looking through a file. SCULLY looks up, incredulous.  
  
SCULLY: That's why they wanted William?  
  
KRYCEK: (nodding) Arrarently. And why the super soldiers wanted him born.  
  
SCULLY: Then they could possibly track him using this ability.   
  
KRYCEK: We need to get to William, so we can track them.  
  
SCULLY: I couldn't if I wanted to, Krycek. Peter died years ago and he handled everything. Although...their may be someone...  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. - New York City Street, near Battery Park, Night  
  
MULDER, WILLIAM, DONNIE huddle in a door w/ an overhang. The BOYS, exhausted, sleep. MULDER looks about him as if waiting for someone. Suddenly, WILLIAM sits bolt upright.  
  
WILLIAM: They're coming!  
  
WILLIAM gets up and starts to walk, straight accross the street. MULDER tries to grab him, waking DONNIE in the process. WILLIAM, apparently in a trance, leads MULDER and DONNIE through the streets to BATTERY PARK. Lights appear overhead. WILLIAM holds his head.  
  
WILLIAM: It hurts! It hurts!  
  
The lights in the sky begin to wobble.  
  
FADE TO: Below - Father's Study, Day  
  
FATHER, VINCENT, JOE, JENNY, CATHERINE, and various TUNNEL RESIDENTS/HELPERS are gathered around the table. Amoung them, in the back, is SKINNER. Various maps and papers are opened and scattered on the table.  
  
VINCENT: (indicating on map) Jay saw them here, running near Battery Park. They were with this man.  
  
VINCENT pulls a sketch from amoung the papers on the table. SHOW PICTURE - ink sketch of MULDER. The sketch is passed around those present. Just as VINCENT is about to speak, a HELPER's voice - off camera -   
  
SKINNER: I know this man. (steps onto forward/onto camera) If you'll give me some time, I may be able to find him. 


	5. Post 5

EXT. - Turn-off of French highway, near the Swiss border. SCULLY's SUV is pulled off to the side, hazard lights blinking. SAMMIE sits in the back seat, legs hanging out of the open right passenger door. A few yards away, KRYCEK and SCULLY examine something on the ground - alien glyphs carved into the concrete. They're making a rubbing. SCULLY's cellphone rings. She answers it.  
  
SCULLY: Scully....no, I don't know where he is....Skinner, he isn't with me. I haven't seen him in weeks....no, I'm not even on the same continent....What?....I'll be there as soon as I can. (hangs up.) (to KRYCEK) We're going to the airport.  
  
KRYCEK: Where are we going?  
  
SCULLY: New York.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. - MAXWELL house, living room.  
  
SKINNER, JOE, CATHERINE, and VINCENT sit on the couches. JENNY comes out of the kitchen carrying a coffee pot and cups on a tray. She sets it down on the coffee table and starts to pour coffee into the cups.  
  
SKINNER: I couldn't reach Mulder, but I did manage to reach his partner. She's coming to New York. Hopefully she can help us to find him and the boys.  
  
JOE: I can understand him wanting his kid back, but why would he take Donnie as well?  
  
SKINNER: (shakes his head) I don't know. Hell, I didn't know half the reasons he did things when he reported to me. Hopefully, Scully can shed some light on this.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. - Spaceship, holding cell. MULDER, DONNIE, and WILLIAM lie on the floor. WILLIAM is huddled in a fetal position, mumbling to himself. Suddenly, he sits bolt upright, screaming and waking MULDER and DONNIE in the process. WILLIAM runs to a slight indent in the wall.  
  
WILLIAM: Let me out! I wanna go home! Let me out!  
  
WILLIAM grips his head and concentrates.  
  
WILLIAM: (mumbling/chanting) I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, (keeps repeating)  
  
The SPACESHIP jerks, and MULDER and DONNIE struggle to hold their balance.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. - SPACESHIP, just leaving EARTH's atmosphere, suddenly jerks as if someone is fighting for control, then re-enters EARTH's atmosphere. It's heading for the U.S. eastern seaboard. It seems to follow the same path as a inter-Atlantic flight leaving from France.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. - New York City, Central Park, sunset/twilight hour.  
  
A crowd gathers at the bandshell for a concert in the park. Amoung them, apparently waiting for more than the concert to start, are JOE, JENNY, CATHERINE, and SKINNER. Slowly, more and more of the crowd start to look up at the sky, pointing. The CAMERA PANS UP to REVEAL A SPACESHIP DESCENDING TOWARDS CENTRAL PARK. The SPACESHIP slows at about 100 yards above the ground before landing. An exit ramp slowly opens, light from inside the craft obsuring any details of the interior. Three figures, one a few feet taller than the other two, emerge and pause at the top of the ramp. They start down the ramp and the two shorter start to run.  
  
WILLIAM and DONNIE: (shouting) Mom! Mom!  
  
JENNY, CATHERINE, AND JOE start toward them, running. SKINNER follows them; MULDER follows the boys. ALL meet; JOE, JENNY, and WILLIAM hug; CATHERINE and DONNIE hug.  
  
MULDER: Hey, Skin-man. You won't believe what I found. 


	6. Post 6

EXT. - Near Earth orbit. A spaceship, of totally different design than previously seen on the X Files and smaller, approaches. It is on a descent path to the surface. Move camera thru bulkhead to bridge - to reveal Vincent-like aliens. They speak their own language, a mixture of roars and purrs, with english subtitles appearing at the bottom of the screen.  
  
Alien 1: You're sure this is where he is? We're nearly into "Grey" space.  
  
Alien 2: This is the only planet in the sector even close to being able to support us. If he survived, he'd have to be here.  
  
Alien 1: Where do you want to try first?  
  
Alien 2 works at keyboard and A display, showing earth and a dotted path pop up.  
  
Alien 2: Calculating most probable trajectory for lifepod. Here (pointing) on the eastern part of this continent.  
  
SWITCH view to show ALIEN 2 pointing at the U.S. eastern seaboard on the display.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. - Establishing Shot - Naval Station Newport, RI  
  
EST. - Docks. Alert Sirens blare, every once in a while interrupted by announcements over the PA. Naval officers scramble to their ships. BILL SCULLY JR. and CMDR JANUS talk amid the controlled chaos.  
  
SCULLY JR.: Their scrambling everyone - us, the Coast Guard, the Air Force, everyone. They even have the National Guard and the FBI guarding the spaceship in New York City. If this new bowgie headed for us is coming to take back their ship, I'm not sure we have the capability to stop them. Commander, I need to be out there. We need to intercept it first.   
  
JANUS: I'll do what I can to do that, sir. One of our aircraft carriers is ready to leave at Dock 2. Perhaps you could hitch a ride with them.  
  
SCULLY JR.: Take me there. (they head toward dock 2) (under his breath) God help us, Mulder was right.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. - Below - Father's study.  
  
MULDER sits at the table. A shadowed figure in a cloak approaches.  
  
VINCENT: I must thank you for getting my son home alive.  
  
MULDER: (standing) Who are you?  
  
VINCENT: My name is Vincent.   
  
VINCENT removes his hood and waits, expectantly. MULDER is shocked by his appearance, but recovers enough to speak.  
  
MULDER: What are you?  
  
VINCENT: I don't know. I was born this way, and abandoned near St. Vincent's hospital...But right now, we need to find out how your son piloted that spaceship - and why mine seems to be able to shut it down. 


End file.
